My friends are warriors?
by Fanfic-AddictYuki
Summary: Mika Kamerd is the Lyoko group's friend. And all this time she's been wondering where they go. But when William pushes her into a scanner, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki: Yo! Uh…I don't own Code Lyoko, Only Mika Kamerd. Most of this is written in Mika's Point of View, but sometimes it'll switch. Please warn me if Mika becomes a mary-sue. Uh, oh and sorry if the characters are OOC, I haven't watched this show in a while. On with the story!**

"Ah…Hi." Speech

'_Brilliant!' thought_

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to miss out on going to that concert. Sorry Mika." Yumi said. I faltered for a bit. Whenever I wanted to do something, my friends would say that they couldn't and run off. Then as they did, something freaky would happen like evil, giant, laser shooting crab-thingies would appear and try to kill us all! Then a bright light would appear and we would go back in time, and the worse part was: no one but me would remember anything! Not even Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita!

"Oh… Okay then." I said, shooting my eyes to the floor. Yumi smiled at me and told me she would go with me next time, and then she ran off.

"I wonder where she and the others go." I said.

"You want to go find out?" A voice suddenly said from behind me. I jumped and turned around.

"Holy Crap! Don't do that dude. It really freaks me out." I said. It was only William. He was a new kid at Kadic and for some reason he always managed to sneak up on me.

"Anyway… What do you mean? You mean you know where they go?" I asked him. He nodded. What?! You mean they told him and not me?! That's not fair! Humph! How rude.

"Yeah. Do you want to see?" He asked. I thought about it. Was he trying to trick me? I mean, I get tricked easily. My first week of school, Sissy and her gang trick me into getting into a shower with shampoo that turned my hair a bright silvery-ish gray! It took me a week to get it out!

"…Well? Do you feel like coming or not?" William asked me, bringing me back from la la land. What? I looked at him; impatient eyes stared at me in response.

"Huh? Oh yeah, uh, I guess I will."

He smiled, and not one of those heart-warming smiles either. It was one of those 'I know something you don't' smiles.

"Meet me here tomorrow after the last period." He said. William then proceeded to walk away and disappear behind the corner. I stared at his back. Where was the slapping me on the back? The telling me I had a spider in my hair when I really didn't? Wow. That was probably the most normal conversation I've ever had with William.

Weird.

The late bell rang shortly afterward. Wait… WHAT?

"AH! I'm gonna be late!" I yelled as I ran off in one direction. Only to run back the other moment.

"Crap! I forgot my stuff!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"…And so class…" Ms. Hertz continued to drone on and on about the uses of some random chemical that's used to make acne products. In all, I could really care less about what the product is. _'I wonder where the others are. They aren't in class today…'_ I thought. Suddenly, Ulrich and Odd burst into the classroom, panting. Ms. Hertz looked at them with a disappointed look.

"And where have you two been?" She asked them. They both gave small grins.

"Sorry. We fell asleep during lunch and forgot to wake up." Ulrich said. That's a lie. I saw them all after lunch; they disappeared with Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita.

"Just take your seats. I will see both of you after class." Ms. Hertz said sternly. They both took their seats next to me and Odd muttered something like 'I can't believe…wouldn't let us…the return…past,' or something along those lines. I couldn't hear them very well. Ulrich just looked at him and whispered back 'Well Xana…stronger after every…besides, it was just…false alarm.'

'Zana'? What was a 'Zana'? Or who was 'Zana' for that matter. For some reason, that name makes my head spin, but…why?

"Boys. I would appreciate if you would refrain from talking in my class." Ms. Hertz snapped. The class started to laugh quietly, trying to muffle the sound with their hands.

"Sorry Ms. Hertz." Odd said as Ulrich did the same. Ms. Hertz continued on with her lesson and later on Ulrich and Odd got detention.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day I stood in the same exact spot I did yesterday. It was the right after my last period but I didn't see William around.

"Maybe he forgot?" At the thought I felt somewhat relieved. What if the guys had some horrible secret? Like they were in a Mafia gang, or maybe they were hit people? Or maybe…maybe they were evil masterminds that were sought on destroying the world!!! But… That was absurd.

…Right?

Right at that moment William appeared, I snapped out of my rant to look at him.

"Let's go." He said simply, walking off. I ran after him and he eventually led me into the forest to a manhole. William lifted up the over and descended down into the sewer. He stopped at the bottom.

"Are you coming or not?"

"You… Want me to go in a sewer? Are you serious?" I asked him. There was absolutely no way I was going into a sewer. The smells would make me nauseous.

"Do you want to see where your friends go or not?" William replied. I slowly stepped down the ladder. When I got to the bottom, William was getting on a skateboard, he handed me a scooter and took off, riding through the sidewalk of the sewer.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" I yelled after him.

When I finally caught up to him, we were standing in front of a large factory. I recognized this place. This was the place that that movie director shot a film that Ulrich was in.

"Come on." William said, walking into the structure. I followed him, doubts gnawing at my consciousness. Should I have told the others? Would they get mad at me when I tell them about what I was doing with William? They didn't seem to really like him anymore a few weeks after he came. Did they have a fight?

William and I went down an elevator to a room. In the middle were three tubes with doors on them.

"What are those?" I asked, pointing to them.

"Scanners." William said simply. He walked to the wall next to one and pressed hard on the area. The part of the wall he pressed on actually sank in and created an extra room. Red light spilled into the scanner room. William came up to me and took my arm, leading me into the red room. Inside sat two more scanners; one had its door open. I walked up to it. There was a symbol on imprinted on these ones, unlike the others. It looked like some kind of eye or something.

"Soooo…. What now?" I asked, peering into the tube-like structure. When I got no answer, I turned around. A hand suddenly pushed me into the scanner.

"Ouch! What was that for?!" I yelled, but it was too late, the scanner doors had already closed, locking me inside.

"A-Ah. Hey! William, this isn't funny! Did I mention that I claustrophobic? Hey! Let me out of here!" I shouted, pounding on the doors as much as I could. It was really small in here. I wasn't really claustrophobic; it was just the thought of getting trapped in some small place for a long time scared me.

William's voice suddenly echoed in the circular scanner-thingy.

"Transfer: Mika, Scanner: Mika, Virtualization." A gust of wind blew from below.

"Wh-What the he-" I blacked out before I could finish.

**Yuki: Well? Was it good? Or do I need to work on it more? Hopefully I'll have a new chapter soon. I'm kinda new here and this is my first chapter fanfic so… Please bear with me. Also, do you need to create a whole knew word document to upload a chapter? No flames plz!**


	2. Where the heck am I?

**Yuki: Hi to whoever reads this story! I was so sad that no one reviewed my story, even though it was getting viewed. BUT!! I got a notice that said I was added to someone's alert list! Now I'm pretty sure it was for this story because my other story was already completed. Now! Drum roll please!**

…**Thanks so very muck Cocogirl198!!!!!**

**Also, I'm not exactly sure if I should create a pairing in this story so if you think I should, please let me know.**

"Waaahh! He's gonna kill me!" Speech

'_Nyaaaa! My computer's soo slow!' Thought_

**On with the story!**

Blue. That was all I saw when I came to. An endless blue plane called the sky, there weren't even clouds.

"Ungh. What happened?" I said groggily. The last thing I remembered was getting…pushed… wait a minute… William!

"Dang it! William! Where the heck are you?! When I get my hands on you so help me I gonna! I gonna!" I racked my brain for any possible torture I could give William that I wouldn't feel guilty for afterward. I couldn't, stupid conscious. I stood up, but was quickly on my butt again after slipping.

"Wha?" Looking down, I saw ice underneath where I was sitting. In fact, ice covered the entire area. How was that possible? I didn't feel anything cold and I could have sworn that it wasn't winter or the ice age came. Something landed in front of me. It was William, but he looked different than usual. There was that weird eye thing on his forehead and again on his uniform thingy. He was wearing a form-fitting black body-suit and had a halberd on his back. (or was it a claymore? Maybe it was just a regular sword?) The most frightening thing about him was his eyes though. They looked so lifeless, like a doll's, but they were angry, possessed. I stood up, this time making sure I was balanced. William grabbed the handle of his weapon.

"William? Are you okay? You don't look like yourse-WOAH!" I jumped away, just in time too. William's sword cam in contact with the spot I was just in, putting a large _hole_ in the ice and making a cracking my size from it.

"Wh-What the hell was that?! Are you trying to kill me?!!" I yelled at him. William stayed silent and came at me once again; swinging his sword at my figure. I dodged did what I think anybody would do in my position, RUN-wait, scratch that- SKATE FOR YOUR LIFE!!!!

William chased after me, and I quickly took this moment of not being attacked to look for something to defend myself. Let's see…

I searched my person and noticed that my outfit had changed! When the heck did that happen? I was now in what looked to be a light brown halter top with these string-thingys on the chest area (think cowboy or something like the end of an Indian's moccasins) and the same color pants. There weren't any weapons in sight, crap. I turned around to see if William had caught up to me yet and saw black wings sticking out of my back. Holy crap!! I don't remember those ever being there!! Oh man, where the heck was I?!

I suddenly tripped over and landed on something green. It was… grass? How the heck does the ground change from an ice covered plain to a grassy/foresty area in such a little time? That totally defies the laws of nature!

Something robotic sounding came up to me. I glanced up, bad idea. An army of giant crabs, cubes on legs, snakes with arms, peanuts with legs, metal balls, and… Oh. My. God. Are those, giant bees?! Crap!!!!!!

Red beams of light started forming at their mouths, so I did the only thing I could think of. I jumped up in the air and started to try to flap my newly acquired wings like there was no tomorrow, which there wouldn't be if I died now. Those things don't look like a very good welcoming party.

"SOMEONE HELP MEEEE!!!!!!"

**-With the Lyoko gang-**

"Hey Ulrich, have you seen Mika?" Yumi asked.

"No, why?" Ulrich replied back.

"I haven't seen Mick either" (That's Odd's nickname for her)

"What about you Aelita?"

"I haven't seen her since lunch. Is that unusual?" Aelita asked. She didn't know what Mika's habits were since she had only been at Kadic for a while.

"Kind of. Usually when class is over, Mika comes to find us and talk." Yumi said. They all thought for a while about the reddish-brown haired girl's where abouts. Finally Aelita broke the silence.

"Do you think we should have told her? About Lyoko? After all this time I think she would at least have some suspicion that you guys were hiding something. And I think that ever since I materialized, she's felt a little left out." She said. Yumi shook her head.

"No way. After what happened with William, it would be too dangerous, not to mention risky, to take Mika to Lyoko. Plus, Mika may be curious, but she has the patients of a saint. If she had the same amount as William, she would have been to Lyoko a long time ago. She'll probably wait until we're ready to tell her."

"Yeah but..." Odd cut in to Aelita's sentence.

"Don't worry Aelita. Mick is really forgiving. I once spilt my milk over her science homework and she was only mad at me for a little while. Ms. Hertz however…" He laughed.

"You were drinking milk in Ms. Hertz class?" Aelita asked.

"I was still hungry." Odd defended.

"I think what Odd is trying to say is when we do decide to tell her, she probably won't get mad at us that much." Ulrich translated. Jeremy suddenly ran up to them.

"Guys! We got to get to the factory! There's something weird in the ice sector and Xana just activated a tower in the forest sector!" He yelled. Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, and Aelita tensed and starting heading towards the factory.

**Yuki: Okay! That's the end of the second chapter! Someone has also added my story to their favorites! Thanks Luna Holly Shaeffer! Can you guys please tell me what you thought through a review though? When I read a story, I usually check it's reviews to get a perspective of what it's like first. I don't do this for really new stories with one chapter though, but please can you leave a review? Also, I need your thoughts. It always makes me feel better. Thank you very much! If you do, I'll give you William's sword thingy! If he doesn't kill me first. ;)**


	3. The group's secret

**Yuki: Here we are with another episode/chapter of 'My friends are warriors?' Thank you very much Luna Holly Shaeffer. For reviewing, that meant a lot to me. I would also like to thank Black-Cat- 2095 for being my first reviewer. I was so happy when I got it! Sorry for the late chapter but some of my friends and other people I know have been idiots and keep telling me that my best friend freaking like/love/ects me! They keep pestering me to go out with him (ex "If --- asked you out, would you say yes?") It's getting annoying. Other than that I've had a lot of homework to do and one project I spent 4hrs working on till midnight. Sorry if I sound whiney, I just needed to vent. And with that, we'll start another chapter.**

**I don't own Code Lyoko**

**This chapter was added 4/25/09**

I narrowly dodged a beam of red light. I hate this so much! First I get pushed into a scanner, then I'm assaulted by a crazy guy with a huge ass sword, after that, I find out I have frickin _feathers_ sticking out of my back. Now I think I'm either going crazy, or at least am in dreamland, because the last time I checked. Humans weren't supposed to have wings unless they were dead.

…That didn't mean I was dead, did it? Did I hit my head on something?

…No way, if I was already dead, there wouldn't be a ton of monsters plus a psychotic boy chasing me trying to kill me.

A laser shot by one of the hornets shot through my left wing and grazed my arm. Frick! That's just dandy! I descended to the ground and literally 'hit the ground running'. I wonder how long I had been running from these guys. It must have been at least a few minutes, maybe even half an hour. I wonder why I wasn't tired by now. I mean, I could run really fast, but my stamina was absolutely horrendous. I have to run the mile at school in under 4 minutes or else I'll pass out!

Something in the distance distracted me from my thoughts; it was a giant tower looking thing covered in a red aura.

"What…Is that?" I breathed out. Somehow, the tower in itself made me shiver. It was sinister. There were figures in the distance, running towards it. They looked familiar, but I couldn't see them very well from here. Maybe they were good guys and could help me. I was about to yelled out to them when William appeared in front of me in a burst of speed and tried to cut me in half. I was abruptly pulled out of my happiness and thrust into terror. If this continued any longer, I would be dead! I never even got to apologize to Odd for feeding Kiwi gummy bears that night a few months ago. (This incidentally made him have gas)

"HELP ME!!! HE'S GONNA FREAKIN KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!" I shouted, running underneath one of the giant crab's leg to take off full speed towards the figures. As I got closer, the figures got clearer. One was a pink haired female, another a brown haired male in a suit, the other two were a blond haired boy clad in purple and a black haired girl. I nearly tripped when I recognized the faces. They were my friends! All of them were there, minus Jeremy. Yumi, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd! Every single one! ...minus Jeremy.

In my haste, I ran head on into Odd, colliding with him. We both fell over in a heap.

'Oww….I'm sorry." I said on instinct. As I got up, I made eye contact with everyone. They stared at me in disbelief, I stared back. We sat there in a silence until Yumi broke it.

"Mika?" She said, sounding like she had been slapped with a fish, or a least kissed by Ulrich out of the blue, shocked. (What? Everybody at Kadic –probably minus William- knew that they liked each other)

I suddenly remembered the fact that there was a crazy guy after me! I jumped up and hid behind Aelita, who was closest to the tower.

"Help! He's going to kill me." I squeaked. They looked at me funnily.

"What do you mean 'he'? How did you get here anyway Mick?" Odd asked me. I just kept my eyes on William's advancing form. Ulrich followed my gazed and his eyes widened.

"It's William! Aelita. Get to the tower. Jeremy! Why didn't you tell us that William was coming? With an army of monsters too." All he got in response was a bunch of static on the responding line.

"Jeremy? Are you out there?" He repeated. The same static was heard. Yumi shook her head.

"No use. Xana must have used the tower to block all connection with Jeremy. Aelita, hurry to the tower. We'll handle things here." Yumi said. Aelita nodded and ran towards the tower.

"Watch out! You're going to hit you head!" I yelled, but to my shock, Aelita went though the wall! That's not normal! Definitely not normal!

"She-How the heck did she do that!?" I stuttered. The guys didn't seem to notice my question; they were too busy killing all those creatures. I was so surprised at them, how they moved so gracefully, even while in battle, how they seem to evade all of the attacks against them

"Ugh!" Scratch that, _most_ of the attacks against them. In my moment of stupor, I didn't notice that there was a hornet behind me. It aimed and fired.

"Mika! Move out of the way!" Ulrich yelled to me. I swung around and braced myself for the hit, but for some odd reason, the laser stopped about five centimeters away from my face and everything started to turn white. Yumi, Ulrich, and Odd breathed a sigh of relief. I got a weird feeling in my stomach and my vision turned pure white.

The next thing I knew I was back in the red lighted scanner room. The door was still closed, I carefully creped up to it. What if William was still there? Would he still try to kill me? Just for that matter, was that all a dream? It certainly felt like it.

"H-Hello? Um…Can anyone hear me?" I asked. I pushed hard on the spot. It didn't budge, so I took a few steps back and rammed my shoulder into it. The passageway gave way and I tumbled out onto the other scanner room floor.

…Right in front of my friends.

We both have a staring contest with each other, again.

"Guys? What's going on? What was that?" I asked them. A short amount of hope in my mind, maybe they were pushed by William too. I had known them for a while; couldn't they have trusted me enough to tell me what was going on? Then again…

'_Do you want see where they go?' _ William's voice echoed in my head. Did they think I wasn't trustworthy with their whereabouts? They had apparently told William.

The others took me upstairs to a computer room, where Jeremy was perched upon a big chair. He looked at them, not noticing me.

"There you guys are! Did you find out what Xana di…" As his eyes landed on me, I could swear he started to pale and he never finished his sentence.

"How did Mika get here?" He asked, shocked.

"We don't know, that's why we brought her here." Yumi said, taking a firm grip on my shoulder. I looked to the ground. Were they mad at me?

"William… He…He brought me here and pushed me into a scanner. I'm sorry guys. I got curious because you kept disappearing and acted like nothing had happened." I said, ashamed. Maybe I shouldn't have listened to William…

They stared at me in shock; I swear you could have heard a pin drop in this silence. I lifted up my eyes and moved my bangs so I could see their faces. Aelita broke the silence and I let out a sigh of silent relief.

"I think we should tell her. She deserves to know."

The others contemplated the situation. They finally settle down in agreement and told me **everything**. That Aelita wasn't really Odd's cousin, but a computer AI that used to be human. About a virus named X.A.N.A, who was trying to stop them from shutting down the supercomputer, the big technological thingy Jeremy was sitting next to, now that Aelita was materialized. The towers, which turned red when Xana possessed them. Lyoko, with its five sectors, ice, forest, desert, mountain, and lastly, sector five. Finally, they explained the issue about William. Who was possessed by Xana shortly after they brought him to Lyoko.

That bit of information probably made me the most upset. While William had known them for about two months and had been introduced to Lyoko. I had known them for a few years and had to find out about the virtual world the hard way, nearly getting killed in the process.

My body felt numb. They… they didn't trust me enough to tell me at least what was going on. It hurt, a lot.

I silently got up; my head tilted towards the ground, and started to walk towards the door of the elevator.

"Mika…" Aelita said softly, moving to put her hand on my shoulder. I evaded her touch and turned to them slowly, pushing the elevator button with my hand.

"Just please…Please don't talk to me for awhile." I whispered, stepping into the open shaft of the elevator. They just stayed in their place, in an ashamed silence. As the door closed, I felt tears slip down my cheeks, the first time in a very long time.

**Yuki: UUUWWAAAAHH! Mika's crying! Sorry I made this chapter sad, but, what would you do if you found out some of your closest friends were keeping that kind of secret from you? Don't worry; everything will work out in the end!**

**Next chapter: Xana attacks Kadic during an assembly and its main target is little Mick! (Seriously, Mika is about five inches shorter than Odd)**


	4. Crazy killer crabs

**Yuki: **Yosh! Welcome to the very fourth chapter of the story! Thank you to my reviewers who reviewed on chapter three. Reviewing reviewers, review some more!

**Mika: **You sure do seem happy Yuki.

**Yuki: **Yep! I was thinking about it and this is the longest story I've ever written that I haven't lost interest in yet. Usually it goes to a few pages and I give up. But not this time!

**Mika: **Yuki! Don't abandon us! This is really big! When will find out my connection to um… That AI guy!

**Yuki: **Don't worry Mika, I won't lose interest, I've got a lot of plans for this story.

**Mika:** Oh. Okay! That's nice! Plus Odd and Ulrich said that if you ever left this story before it was finished that they would 'persuade' you to continue. They also had this really weird expression on their faces while they were talking.

**Yuki:** Uh… Hehehe? I don't own Code Lyoko! Bye!

**Mika: **Huh? Yuki wait! Where are you going?! Uh… I'll go get her, but for now! Yuki wants me to tell you that by me being here. I still have no knowledge of this when I play the story~! Wah? Wait, what? No fair!

This chapter was added 5/6/09. Sorry, I had to repost chapter three. I needed delete something.

Three days. It had been three long days since I found out about the super scanner-er, computer-uh, whatever the heck that thing was called. Thing weren't the same after that. I had kind of lost all connection with the others. Yumi had tried to call me a few times but I ignore it. I sat alone at a table instead of with them, and I started to avoid them. It wasn't because I was mad at them, but, I didn't know what to do. After I blew up at them like that the other day, (**A/N: I'm not sure if that counts as blowing up at them Mika, there was hardly any shouting.)** I'm not sure if they'll forgive me! Argghh! This is all William's fault, if he had never offered to show me that place in the fist.

… Then again, I was the one that accepted it wasn't I? So it's my fault all along...

Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Now I'm confused! Was it my fault or William's? Then again was it the others' fault? Either way, all of this end up coming back to me in the end.

"Psst! Mick!"

I turned around; Odd was holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hand. He threw it to me when the teacher wasn't looking. Smoothing out the edges, I read what he had said.

'_We're really! Really! Sorry! About what happened with Lyoko!' _ I blinked, they were apologizing to me? But…

I scribbled down my reply slowly, _'Do…You…really…want…to…be…apologizing…to me? I mean, it's not really you're fault…' _ I re-crumpled the paper and tossed it back to him. Ulrich caught it instead and read it. He seemed pleased with what I wrote, but I had a hard time reading his expression, I always do.

It was easy for me to read anyone's face as long as I knew them a little. Jeremy was the easiest. He didn't really seem to have a secret he needed to cover up, but he would occasionally be too nervous or frustrated to show anything else. Aelita was easy too; always open to everyone's approaches. Well, now I know why she never talked about her family.

Odd and Yumi were good at hiding stuff, and I didn't mean hiding as in taking and putting something somewhere. I mean hiding their emotions; sometimes Yumi made a slip up and was easy to read, but Odd…

Odd was always smiling, I had never seen him for an instant that hr wasn't cracking a joke or making funny, albeit a little mean, remarks about Sissy. I could never really see his emotions. So…yeah.

Why am I talking to myself anyway? I mean, it's not like anyone was reading my thoughts so… Crap. I'm going senile.

I felt another wad of paper hit me in the back of the head. Un-crumpling the projectile, I was about to read it.

"Now Class, we have an assembly so everyone line up in single file. I expect all of you to behave in front of Principal Delmas." Teacher said. Everyone else grumbled butt accepted it anyway.

…

As Principal Delmas went on about how he expects students to act and how he wants the school to be run. I got a sudden chill. Wh-What was that? I had never felt anything like it. There was a foreboding feeling about it. Looking off to the side, I saw something in the distance. It was tall, red, and… mechanical?

Those crab-things from Lio-leo-lyo-whatever it was –ko!

Crap. Crap. Crap! Crap!! Not good, so not good!

"SHITZ!" I yelled. By now everyone was looking at me but that didn't matter. Teachers had cross looks on their faces and were scolding me but did I care? No.

"Miss Kamerd. I am disappointed in your behavior. You are a model student! Not someone who disobeys the rules!" Principal Delmas reprimanded. I just made my way to Odd and the others and pointed toward the direction of the crazy monsters that would kill us.

"Uh oh! Xana's attacking! Jeremy! Aelita! Get to the factory!" Ulrich said as soon as he caught sight of the crabs. Crabs, why crabs? I remember when I got pinched by a crab one time. It was not fun. I couldn't walk on my foot for two days! And I'm not over-exaggerating. Hold on- This is beside the point, Focus Mika, focus. On our way are killing machinery made to look like crabs. You have to concentrate on not getting anyone killed.

I looked back around. The crabs were closer than ever and everyone was staring at us. Wonderful. So much for leaving without anybody noticing.

"Hop on it guys. I can take care of those thingies." _'I think'_ Yumi stared at me incredulously.

"Mika? You forgive us? Already?" She stared some more. I stuttered out a laugh to try to lighten the tension.

"We'll talk later. Go." I said. They nodded and Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich bolted for the door, trying not to be seen. Yumi stayed put.

"You're not going with them? I thought…"

"I'm staying here with you to help the rest of the school." She replied. I search for something to fight with. Che. Fight with? I could hardly make a dent in a punching bag! If I was one of the people who actually knew what was going on and protecting everyone else. Then we were all royally screwed.

"Um…Yumi? Any idea how to beat the crab things headed our way?" I asked. She looked at me.

"The eyes on their bodies, hit it hard enough or pierce it and the crabes will stop working." She said, taking a pocket knife from her, well, pocket. Isn't that against the rules? Wait, don't complain! That was smart! Uh, let's see…

I fished in the pockets of my jacket for something sharp. Hmm… A pencil, a toenail clipper (I bite my nails too much to clip them. Oh well.)

Hey! A cardboard box cutter! I have absolutely no idea why I have one but thank God I do! Suddenly the window nearest us was shattered by the crab's attack. **(AN: Sorry for the interruption but since this is in Mika's POV, and she doesn't know how they spell the monsters names, she just spells it how she thinks it is. Which is why she and Yumi have their spellings of the crabes differently)**

I could hear people screaming and the teachers trying to calm them down, but that wasn't the main problem. The problem was that a crab was right in front of me, aiming down for the kill. I didn't move. I couldn't move. I was petrified, scared was an understatement. In that virtual world when you died, the others told me you got sent back to earth. But this was the real world. What happened if you got killed here?

"Mika! Out of the way!" Yumi tackled me out of the way as the laser came down.

"R-right. Sorry." I stuttered. I took the cutting knife and ran up to the crab. My heart was pounding in my chest but it was too late to stop now. I jumped as high as I could and thrust the knife down into the black and white eye. The machine's legs gave out and the crab collapsed on to the floor. I panted, it was exhilarating.

"Holy Crap… That was kind of cool." I muttered. Yumi took out three more invading crabs and was finishing up a fourth one. We could go on like this for a while, but how long was 'a while'? Could everyone get to the tower thingies in time?

"Ishiyama! Kamerd! Come over here!" Jim's voice shouted at us. I looked back. The staff had somehow created a barrier from gymnastic mats. All of the students were inside and everyone was quaking with fear.

Something hit me on the back of my head. I fell backwards and looked up to see about three crabs towering over me. Each of them had charging lasers.

'_This is it. I'm going to die right here and now. This seriously sucks.'_

The lasers fired.

I could hear Yumi shouting.

Then it was all white.

"…and so class. Now you know that if you multiply c by 56 that you'll get…" I blinked. What the heck? I'm back in class? I thought I was dead.

"Pssst! Mick!" A wad of paper hit my in the back of the head. I caught it again. Instead of what it said before, there was something different inscribed on it.

'_You really forgive us?'_

I wrote down my reply and tossed it back.

'_Yeah, sure.'_ Another note.

'_Meet us at lunch.'_ That must have come from Ulrich. I smiled and shot them a thumbs up sign. At least everything was okay…

For now I think.

**Yuki: Good. That was my longest chapter. Seven pages long! I thank you for all the reviews and subscribers and viewers I've gotten. Thank you! I'll now tell you the summary for next chapter.**

**Next chapter! **The Lyoko group takes Mika back to Lyoko to train her. Everything seems well until the next day, everybody gets a note saying that it's parent teacher conference week! What's Aelita gonna do?


End file.
